TAG! YOUR IT!
by Alexiadreamer15
Summary: Have you ever wonder what if the Inu-tachi group played tag. Well for sure it won't go as plan as they turn a childish game into something more.  Warning: Teens do not try this with others at home, unless you think it'll be fun.


Alexiadreamer15: Hi I'm back for sure! My auntie feels better now! Guess what, I can start up my writing again! I made this oneshot up because I wonder what it would be like if the Inu-tachi group played tag in the fedural era. I don't own inuyasha.

Tag your it

"Okay the goal of this game is not get tagged by the person who is it. The person who is tagged have to find someone to take their place," Kagome explained to her group.

"Feh, this should be easy! Hey Sesshomaru! Your going down you asshole!," Inuyasha said with a smirk. Sesshomaru who joined his pack with the Inu-tachi group a while ago looked at him coldly, "Such things like that will not happen to me by half-breed like you. This Sesshomaru shall be victorious." Inuyasha rolled up his sleeve, "Oh yea-,"

Kagome groaned at the half-siblings hissy fit "Okay! Okay! Your waisting daylight time! You all run on 1...2...3, **START!." **They took off running into different directions.

Inuyasha was jumping through trees laughing merrily to himself because he thought he would win this game in no time. Poor Inuyasha didn't even know was the game was never ending and there wasn't such a thing as a winner as he jumped on many tree branches.

*sniff*

*sniff*

"What is that smell?," Inuyasha thought landing on the ground after smelling something delicious. "*drolls* RAMEN!," Inuyasha cried as he picked up the chopsticks to take a bite. What he didn't realize was how suspicious the situation.

"That idiot don't even know he fell into my trap. Inuyasha is so gullible ,"a person thought sneaking behind the unexpected Inuyasha.

_(SMACK!)_

**"TAG YOU IT!"**

"OW! Kagome what the fuck was that for! I thought your suppose to tap me not slap me in the back of my head!," Inuyasha screeched holding a bump the size of his hand. "Hahaha and you thought the game was easy!," Kagome yelled before disappearing from the area.

"Grrr...fucking game is getting me a headache!," Inuyasha thought angrily jumping trees to find someone else to tag. Suddenly a light bulb went off in Inuyasha's head and so he ran to Kagome's backpack to grabbed the items he needed to catch his victim.

~With Shippo!~

"*Sigh* This game is boring! Right Kirara!," Shippo said sitting on a log waiting for something fun to happen. He wished he been already tagged, so he wouldn't have to be sitting here waiting. "If they won't tag me then I'll go find them," Shippo declared with his not so smart idea. Kirara just mewed at him and thought, "This kit is just asking for trouble."

"**AH! IS THAT A COLORING BOOK AND CRAYONS**!" Shippo yelled racing across the field to get them.

*mew*

Shippo stopped and looked at Kirara confused, "What? I don't see anything wrong with grabbing it!." Kirara just mewed at him trying to warn him, but Shippo didn't take no deed of realizing he was putting himself harms way.

Shippo picked up the coloring book and crayons with bright shining eyes and a person in the shadows grinned.

~With Inuyasha~

Inuyasha put the items on the ground of the clear floor and hid in the trees as he heard the bushes rustle loudly. As he expected little Shippo came bounding to his items and right into his trap.

**"AH! IS THAT A COLORING BOOK AND CRAYONS!"**

"Yes! Just a little...Grab it already!," Inuyasha thought impatiently as he thought Shippo was taking a lot of time than necessary. Shippo finally picked up the coloring book and crayons making Inuyasha grin. He raced out to the poor unexpected Shippo raising his clawed hand to strike the kit.

_(SMACK!)_

**"TAG YOUR IT!"**

"OW! Inuyasha! I thought your supposed to tap me not hit me on the head with your fist!," Shippo cried out holding a bump the size of his head. Inuyasha just laughed at him feeling more superior as he got his revenge. "Hahaha You brat! There was no rule on how you suppose on **how** I am supposed to tag you!," he laughed before he disappearing into a field of trees.

Shippo just sniffed as he didn't want to be the one it anymore as it only caused him pain to have it. "Oh my god! Shippo are you okay!," Kagome yelled grabbing the sniffing kit into her arms worried. Suddenly a light bulb went off in Shippo's head. He kind of felt guilty, but he also felt that he had to do this. "*sniff* Inuyasha hit me for no reason," Shippo said crying more tears and Kagome hugged him more not noticing that it was just an act. What she forgot was that Inuyasha was it and he tagged Shippo. That meant only one thing. Shippo was it.

_(SMACK!)_

**"TAG YOUR IT!"**

Kagome just literally cursed herself for falling into her kit trap and who knew a little boy could hit so hard. Kagome rubbed the bump on her head that was the size of a pebble in pain. Kagome raced off and didn't stop when seeing a totally oblivious Jaken looking side to side of himself.

_(SMACK!) _

"Wench!"

**"TAG YOUR IT!"**

Jaken grumbled to himself as he flew in the air from the force of the wench kick and slammed into a puddle of mud. He was covered head to toe in mud and he spit out the mud in his mouth. He got up feeling dirty and shook the mud that weighed his body down off. Jaken blinked the mud out his eye sight when he found out that he was near the unexpected slayer. He waited until Sango bent down to pick up her fire cat demon to strike her. When she did, he raced toward her.

_(SMACK!)_

**"SQUAK! TAG YOUR IT!"**

"OW! Jaken why the hell did you hit me with your staff **and** you got mud on me!," Sango yelled more likely screeched at the retreating form of the brown imp. Sango growled to herself to chase after him, but then halted herself from walking away when she caught Miruko flirting with some ladies. "*Smirk* He is just asking for this," Sango said getting behind an oblivious Miruko to tag him.

_(SMACK!)_

*Twitch*

**"TAG YOUR IT!"**

Miruko laid on the ground with swirls in his eyes as the ladies he was flirting with walked away shaking their heads. He knew only one person who could slap him in the face like that and that only person was his dear slayer, Sango.

Miruko walked off into the forest rubbing his red cheek looking for someone else to tag when he came upon a sleeping Rin at the campsite covered in flowers. He wanted to tag her, but he didn't have the heart to attack a lady.

Miruko walked away from the campsite looking for someone else when he found someone else to take Rin's place. The person was unfortunately Inuyasha and Miruko smiled.

_(SMACK!)_

**"TAG YOUR IT!"**

"OW! You monk! That was my fucking head that you hit with that damned staff of yours!," Inuyasha bellowed holding another size of a bump on his head. "Thank you Inuyasha for your time and for taking my place! My you have a very blessing day!," Miruko yelled running off and disappearing into the trees.

~With Sesshomaru~

"Hn...This game is useless. No one will dare go against this Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru thought crossing his arms standing in the clearing of the forest surrounded by trees.

_(SMACK!)_

"Who dares strike this Sesshomaru!," Sesshomaru thought angrily and then he sniffed and he knew it was the half-breed.

**"TAG YOUR IT!"**

Sesshomaru growled chasing after his half-brother with a red bump on the back of his head.

"No one dare to strike this Sesshomaru's person! This sesshomaru will not let him get away with it"

~With Inuyasha~

"Ah Ha! Revenge is mine!," Inuyasha thought truimphilly knowing he gotten pure joy of striking Sesshomaru where it hurts the most. Inuyasha opened his mouth to yell, "WHO'S THE SUP-"

_(SMACK!)_

Well before he could finish he flew into a couple of trees. "Damn it you bastard! I'll thought your supposed to tap me or at least did the same thing I did! Why the hell did you punch me in the fucking face! You didn't even say tag your it! DIE YOU BASTARD!," Inuyasha screamed racing after Sesshomaru to fight him.

Two hours later which seemed longer for the all the people in the Inu-tachi group came back to the campsite supporting bumps and burses all over their bodies. "UGH! Kagome I thought this game was supposed to be a childish game with no violence," Inuyasha said dragging himself to his spot on the ground moaning in pain.

"It is*pant* until I got carried away*pant* and then it further turned out into a war between all of us when we decided to repeat the violence. *pant* UGH!," Kagome said out of breath and groaned in pain as she laid down on the ground to rest.

"*sniff* I don't ever want to play this game again Kagome!," Shippo cried out in pain and the rest had to agree with him on that opinion feeling his pain.

_**-End-**_

**Alexiadreamer15: I hope you enjoyed this oneshot! I know I did! Review! Review!**


End file.
